Contemporary aircraft incorporate an electrical power system to generate and distribute electrical power to various loads throughout the aircraft. The power sources for the electrical power system include, but are not limited to, one or more generators powered by the main engines, batteries or battery packs, an auxiliary power unit, and a ram air turbine.
To improve the efficiency of the electrical power systems, higher DC voltages can be used as the backbone of the system. To accommodate these developments batteries or battery packs with higher voltage at their output terminals can be used.
The battery pack can be a low voltage source or a high voltage source. Battery packs can include one or more cell stacks configured in parallel and series combinations to achieve a desired operating voltage and current capacity.